Whistler's Third Daughter
by painted heart
Summary: Whistler didnt jsut have two daughters, he had three, one died, one survived and is living else where. And hunts with her father and Blade her adopted brother. What happens when a vampire takes interest in her, and begins to include her in his plans. How strong will she be and what role will she play with her father and brother? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Kelly POV

This is just messed up, a blood bath, I swear these vampires are just making it up now, I mean I heard of that woman in history who use to bathe in blood thinking it would keep her young but come on, this is just too predictable.

"Let me guess, back up again?" I say, cleaning my sais, Blade looked at me in the passenger seat of his car and nodded, I roll my eyes I barely get to join any of the action, yet I get taught how to use every weapon my dad makes as well as every self and offence moves, I'm just as good as Blade...well almost, but I barely get to show my worth. I know the risks, but if I didn't want to help then I would have stayed out of all this, but no I stayed with my dad to hunt vampires.

"I'll keep the engine on then" I say, scooting over to the drivers seat after Blade steps out of the car.

Nearly half an hour later he comes back, with barely any blood on him, must have waited until the bath was over.

"We need to go to the Hospital, Quinn's there, thought getting charred would finish him, he's really becoming a pain in the ass" he says getting into the passengers side, I turn the engine on and drive us to the nearest one, knowing that I heard ambulances earlier and I saw which hospital they belonged to.

"Have fun" I say, as he leaves the car after I stop outside. I wonder how long until I begin hearing screams and gun shots.

Turned out to be fifteen minutes, not exactly a record for Blade but still.

"Blade you know your not supposed to get caught right?" I say, starting the engine not looking at him yet, but then I hear him opening one of the back doors, I look behind me in time to see him put in a barely conscious woman. I look up at Blade confused but he doesn't say anything as he closes the door and gets in. I start the engine and make my way to our den.

"Dad's not going to be happy about this" I say.

When we got back as I said dad was not happy about Blade 'bringing home a stray' as dad put it, could understand, especially after finding that she had been bitten.

I kept watch over her for a bit, then went to help dad with Blade's serum.

"And you young lady, why on earth did you let him bring that girl here?" he says to me as I approach them both, I look at him annoyed with my hands on my waist,

"Oh sure, me telling him to put her back was really going to happen, I know I'm good but come on Blade would have thrown me out of the car before throwing that girl out, you know how stubborn he is. Right Blade?" I say now walking over to Blades other side from dad being on his other side, Blade of course not saying anything but I don't miss the eye roll.

"I must be getting old to be letting you bring home strays like that. I checked her background, turns out she's a hematologist, I looked at that notebook of hers looks like she's onto something, could be useful to us, but I doubt it But whatever, I swear sometimes I think you two are related, then again with that blood transplant we had to do you both technically are. Now Blade I've had to increase the dosage, it's up to fifty milligrams now and that's getting dangerous" he says,

"Just do it, old man" says Blade, from this dad looks to Blade then to me and I smirk, getting hold of Blade's gum guard and shove it into his mouth which he glares at me for,

"Pest" he mumbles, I smirk at this feigning innocence, then take hold of his hand at the same time as dad injects him in the neck. Both me and dad holding Blade's hands as he undertakes this, resisting his darker self I know is painful, I've been seeing him go through this for years, since dad first began injecting it into him to help him keep control.

Suddenly I see dad at the corner of my eye look behind us, I follow his glance and see that girl watching us behind a desk, suddenly she sprints, I quickly go after her, I can hear dad following behind but I'm faster, especially with his leg.

Finally I get to the exit and stop her from escaping,

"Wondering off the beaten track doctor?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest, looking at her pleasantly, not really wanting to scare her but knowing that with how fast she saw me run she knows that she can't outwit me,

"Who are you people?" she asks with a surprisingly calm expression, then again she is a doctor, pretty sure she's seen seizures like what Blade just had to go through before.

"My names Kelly Whistler, my father Abraham Whistler" I say nodding to my dad as he comes to stand beside me. The two of us seeing Blade appear behind the girl, Karen I believe her name is.

"And you've met Blade" says Dad, she looks behind her to see Blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly POV

I sit crossed legged on a table sharpening my sais, listening to the conversation dad and Karen are having,

"So, am I a prisoner here?" she asks, I smirk at this, if she were a prisoner she would be in a cell about now.

"Not at all. We just had to take certain precautions before we Let you go. You got to understand, they're everywhere. Vampires- the Hominus nocturna. We hunt them, you see—moving from one city to the next tracking their migrations. They're hard to kill. They tend to regenerate" dad says, summing us up in one sentence practically, I look to Blade who's leant agains the table I'm sitting on beside me,

"We using her as bait?" I ask silently so she can't hear me, knowing Blade will hear me, he gives a nod as answer, best thing to do considering they will be after her since she's been marked, they always come for their own, loyal at least otherwise they will be looking to kill her if she doesn't want to be fully turned or be a pet.

"And I'm supposed to believe all this?" she asks, looking to dad like he is crazy, well its what they usually think of us when we tell them that vampires are real.

"Well, you already met Mr Crispy at the hospital. What do you think?" Blade asks, I smirk at this, handing him my sharpening stone for him to sharpen his dagger, he takes this with a nod, since dad rescued Blade as a young teenager we became siblings, looking out for one another. Yeah I'll admit I love him as a brother, he can be a pain in the ass but I'm pretty sure that's what all siblings are like together. I don't remember much about my sisters and mum, I was only a baby when that vampire attacked and dad had taken me to the doctors for a check up, I've seen pictures of them, we keep them safe and look at them sometimes. I still have my dad and I still have Blade after all that we have gone through, every day we get stronger and smarter, and every time I get the chance to kill a vampire I take it.

"So, what do you use, then? Stakes? Crosses?" she asks, I laugh at this, who the hell came up with damn crosses?

"Crosses don't do squat. Some of the Legends are true, though. Vampires are severely allergic to sliver. Feed them garlic, and they go into anaphylactic shock. Then, of course, there's always sunlight, ultraviolet rays. I got this sucker running. You want to give it a try tonight?" dad asks, handing Blade a large torch after shining it in his face which made me smirk, he frowns at me for this I just feign innocence,

"It's still heavy" Blade says after weighing the torch in his hand,

"Well, you're so big" dad says, I chuckle at this, Blade smacking me lightly at the back of my head, I poke my tongue out at him childishly, he sneers playfully then walks to the car after giving me a hand down, I didn't need it but I think he is being nice, like I said, we're siblings and we look out for one another.

"If you want to live to see another day, you'll be out of town by nightfall" dad tells Karen, I put my bag into the backseat, leaning against the car, counting how many bullets I have,

"So where am I Supposed to go?" Karen asks,

"You've been exposed to them. One way or another, somebody's going to take you out. There's a war going on out there. Blade, Kelly, myself, a few others, we've tried to keep it from spilling over onto the streets. Sometimes, people like yourself get caught in the crossfire" dad says,

"I have blood samples. I can go to the police." She says, but I roll my eyes, she takes anything to the police and they will take her into a private room and kill her.

"They own the police. You have to understand, they're everywhere. Chances are you've seen them yourself and didn't know it- on the subway or in a bar" dad says, lord knows how many I have passed in the street when picking up groceries,

"So that's it? You guys just patch me up and send me on my way?" she asks, well we're not all bad, if we can we help people when we know they are treatable, but if it passes the point of no return then they get a merciful killing.

"Here. Vampire mace... sliver nitrate, essence of garlic. You keep your eyes open. Be careful. One other thing... buy yourself a gun. If you start getting sensitive to day light... if you find you're thirsty regardless of how much you had to drink, then I suggest you take that gun and use it on yourself. Better that than the alternative" dad says, at this Karen looks over at Blade who is stood slightly in front of me, I bet he's trying to look all intimidating, I know if I were in her shoes I would be frightened, but I've known him too long to be used to it.

"Come on we'll take you home" I say, getting into the back, closing the door behind me, not long after Blade and Karen getting in, Blade obviously getting in the driver's seat and Karen in the passenger seat.

I bring out my small sketchbook from my messenger bag, sketching in black and white the sunset, dad wanted me to have a hobby separate from the hunting, so I went with Art. Some of my work has been bought too, I go by a different name as Gabriella Knox, the money I receive I put towards gear and weapons, clothing and food.

It doesn't take long before we are in the city and Blade moves the car near a curb to let Karen out,

"Hey! Remember what we told you. You keep your eyes open. They're everywhere" he says then speeds off, I look behind me slightly seeing her looking at us and from the looks of it shouting but I don't hear what she says with how fast Blade is going.

"Did you eat this morning?" Blade asks, I roll my eyes at this,

"No, I didn't get time because I was helping dad with the formula" I say, hearing him sigh not happy and then parks up, the smell of food hits my nose,

"Go and get some food for yourself" he says I nod at this and taking my messenger bag with me I go into a take-out shop that's open all hours, ordering a chicken curry and boiled rice and I order some spicy wings for Blade, he never asks for food but I know he will be hungry too, it's not a big meal or anything like that but is something nice to eat at least.

"Here you go brother dear" I say, handing him his polystyrene box with food in, using my fork to eat my food,

"Thanks. I haven't seen anyone going in yet" he says, I look to the building and then around, my eyes going to a police car, frowning I look around for a police officer.

"Has a police member come out of that car any time?" I ask, pointing to it, he looks at it and shakes his head, I look and notice it's on yellows, my eyes narrow again looking around,

"Police don't park on double yellows unless in emergencies, and I haven't heard or seen any alarms going off anywhere" I say, he looks to me and then hurries out of the car, I eat my food, knowing that there won't be many in the apartment so he'll be fine, besides I need to eat this food quick or else he'll kill me for making his car smell of curry again.

About ten minutes later I look in time to see Blade coming out of the building with Karen following him, with a police officer in his hold, familiar I wager, he looks jittery enough, but then I watch as Blade gets a gun out to shoot or intimidate the man before Karen stops him, what is she doing? The damn familiar runs like the coward they all are, Blade doesn't look too impressed with Karen, don't blame her now we have to do stake out. They come over but I don't move over, I stay in the passenger's seat, forcing her to go into the back seat.

"I have to stick with you. It's the only way that I'll stay alive long enough to find a cure for myself" she says, I roll my eyes, here we go again, another one looking for a cure before the inevitable.

"There is no cure" Blade says, turning the engine on and driving us around to keep an eye on the familiar car to wait for him to come back, another day in the office


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly POV

I have my eyes closed with my head leaned back, a little while ago Karen got some food form the take out I went to earlier in the day, it being evening now. Still watching the car for the familiar to come back,

"He's not gonna come back, no body's that stupid" she says, I swear if my eyes were open I would roll my eyes, they really are that stupid and predictable – very predictable.

"When you understand the nature of the thing, you know what it's capable of" Blade says, I open my eyes and suddenly see someone familiar,

"Well – well - well look at that" I say smirking, sharing one with Blade, before he turns his engine on and begin to follow the idiot,

I pull out a machine and begin to hack into the police's radio, hearing the coward calling in his work and telling them of his run in with us, hearing some interesting conversations about a blood bank, not to mention this blood run that he has is for Frost, shit.

I've had a few run in with the vampire, a few times with Blade and some on my own, the damn guy is a pain in the backside, always gets away and always offers me immortality, dad and Blade are a little concerned about his infatuation with me but I've told them I'm not staying indoors like they would prefer while I'm needed outside, I'm not scared of him, I can handle one damn vampire.

"Got the bank write down, I'll send dad the address to investigate" I say, looking down at my note pad where all my other logs are on, keeping tabs on them.

It must have been an hour before we finally stopped, I suppose this one isn't too stupid where he tried to lead us on a few times but were easily able to track him.

"Looks like we hit pay dirt. That's a vampire mark. It means that there's a safe house around here somewhere a place they can go with donors coming. See the valets over there? They're vampires. So is the doorman and the whore on the corner." Blade says as we come out of the car after parking not far away from the building, I go to the trunk, taking my sais and guns out, leaving my coat inside,

"How can you tell?" Karen asks, looking from the building back to us, Blade leaving his coat in the driver's seat,

"By the way they move...the way they smell" Blade says,

"It's like a bad dream" she says, I look to her for this, not sure yet if she will keep a calm face when danger starts,

"There are worse things out tonight than vampires" Blade says standing beside me, me checking my gun's clip, counting my bullets, having more clips in my thigh holster.

"Like what?" she asks, I smirk at this without looking at her, satisfied with my clips,

"Like me" Blade says, putting his sword away at the same time I click the clip back into the gun, I smirk up at her,

"You sure your up to this? We can't afford to be looking for these bitches as well as looking out for you" I say, giving her the option, but she nods at this, walking on Blade's left side while I'm on his other side walking towards the building,

"OK, Vampire Anatomy 101. Crosses and holy water don't do dick, so forget what you've seen in the movies. You use a stake, sliver, or sun light. You know how to use one of these?" he asks, handing her a hand gun, good she needs some kind of weapon, well as long as she knows how to use it of course,

"Nope...but I'll damn sure learn quick" she says, my eyes fix on the valet outside the doors to the building,

"The safety's off, rounds already chambered- sliver hollow point filled with garlic. You aim for the head or the heart. Anything else is your ass." He says, stopping in front of the valet, speaking in Asian, asking us if we have an invitation, me being able to understand him I see out of the corner of my eye that Karen steps away a little to be slightly behind me, smart.

"Do you have an invitation?" he asks, I look to Blade who in turn takes his glasses off, I smirk at this, those are his newest ones I got him, I've lost count how many times he's broken them.

Without hesitation, I stab one sais into the hooker on the valets left after stepping behind the valet and throwing my other one at the other one on his other side, and in time for Blade to slash at the valet and throw him through the doors, making a satisfying smash.

Quietly I take my sais back, wiping the blood off with their jackets, stepping into the building with Blade and Karen in front, I stay behind to keep an eye on Karen, hearing Asian music and as we enter we find what looks like a giant club with girls singing on a small cage, lots of people watching them. I catch Blade hurrying ahead and I take Karen's arm and lead us around the bar after Blade, one barmen going for us before I aim my gun at him threateningly, I can see he is a human, possible familiar, but he backs away quickly and we continue through.

I pull Karen out of the way as I hear someone approach when we see the familiar we've been chasing, I point my gun to the ceiling seeing him see me with this, seeing him with a bloody nose, Blade's doing no doubt.

I indicate him away and he hurries off after looking at me a few seconds, from fear I presume, not really caring.

We walk into the kitchen walking over some buckets that have fallen over, finding Blade stood by a fridge door, Karen and I go to him as he walks into the fridge, I frown for a second before finding that there is a door leading into a passageway. I incline for Karen to go in after Blade so I can make sure no-one tries to catch us from behind.

An elevator is before us which we enter I look around finding a single camera looking down at us, I give it the finger before looking at the doors as they close, feeling that we're going down.

When the doors open, we enter the room, the lights not being on but I can still see a good well enough, for Karen's benefit I turn the lights on, stepping over with Blade,

"Some kind of archive. This must be where they keep most of their records" Blade says, I look to them and investigate,

"Isn't this just a Little high-tech?" Karen asks as we walk down the main aisle,

"They've got their claws into everything-politics, finance, real estate. They already own half of downtown" I say, following Blade.

Frost POV

I watch the screen with what could be described with glee, the translation has finally been finished, the ritual discovered and I am now even closer to my goal.

I feel the hands of Blade's mother going onto my shoulder, my trophy, a small one compared to the one I truly want, but not a lot can say they have the mother of the most notorious Day walker Blade. She provides me with some amusement, but nothing compared to what I can image _she_ would.

The famous Kelly Whistler.

A sister to Blade, a vampire hunter, amazing body, piercing eyes, an attitude, smart, skilled a pure killer.

She is who I want. Someone who has a mind, wit and even a good taste in things. I need her – I crave her, both mind and body.

I've had the pleasure of her presence a few times, some of my factories and nightclubs, we've exchanged a few words at other ends of swords or guns, but oh how I want her. She is perfection, she is what I need by my side to rule these pathetic creatures who call themselves vampires. They are too set in their old ways, so obsessed with being blood vampires. Well soon that won't be a problem, and I'll have myself and Kelly's mind to use as means to change the world. She will be resistant at first I know. But I can change that. She's a challenge I long ago accepted and I cannot wait to have her completely.

"Deacon, there's someone here to see you" one of my loyal familiars says on the speaker, I grab a shirt and leave the room to start to actually host this party of mine, already hounded by the one who wants to speak to me, one of my familiars, I'm literally trying to remember why I turned him, he'll have been one of the desperate ones and had something I wanted,

"I got to talk to you, Frost. I'm sorry. I had to come here. It's a mistake, going to Pearl's. I know that. Dumb fucking with me. I know you're disappointed" he says,

"Am I that transparent?" I ask, bored with this conversation, but also pissed of how stupid this one is, from what I have seen and been told, he's lead Blade, a bitten girl that Krieger got and Kelly to the safe house where I have Pearl doing the translation, not to mention now that's another damn place they know about where they can easily go back to and rampage.

I look to see Quinn with two women, I smirk at him when he tries to put them on me but I walk away, smiling in greeting to some of the guests, walking over a coffee table trying lightly to avoid the idiot,

"Frost, it's about Blade" he says I roll my eyes at this,

"Look, Frost, this is important. Blade was waiting for me, using the girl as bait" he says,

"And you were stupid enough to take it" says Michelle, I smile lightly she doesn't know it but I only have her around for that attitude, it reminds me sometimes of Kelly's, however looks wise she looks like a damned idiot, thinks she's going to be a queen or some shit. But there will be a queen just not this idiot bimbo. No, my eyes are on a beautiful green eyed red head.

"Shut up, bitch. I didn't know he was going to be there. It's was a trap see? But don't worry about it. It's no problem. We can still get the girl" he says, but I grab his throat with one hand and lift him up, I cock my head to the side looking at him with all the boredom this one has caused,

"I don't care about that girl. The girl I do care about, Miss Whistler, I want to know if she was there. Was Kelly Whistler with Blade at the club?" I ask, he looks to me, his face starting to go purple, chocking on loss of air, somehow able to nod in answer to my question, I smirk at this, good. Means I get to see her.

"Did you touch her?" I ask, looking at him seriously, they all know not to touch her. but I must show to others what happens if they defy this rule. Otherwise I kill them without a second's thought, the only one who is allowed to touch her is me! And oh I am so looking forward to touching her.

"No" he wheezes, I nod at this then lower him back down, he gasps for air at this, but without warning him I sink my teeth into his neck, taking his blood, needing it, and also needing to get rid of idiots like this. I hear others laughing and cheering but my focus is on taking the blood, damn it! It tastes so good! I can't wait to turn Kelly and taste her blood, hearing her gasping seeing her body shake with the effects, her blood all over her and me, shit and now I have a damn boner.

Fed up with this one I push him forward and watch as he falls into the pool in front od me, Michelle beside me her arms on me, I resist the urge to growl at her angrily, I only had her once and she thinks we are mates, no way in hell would I do that, I never mark any of those I sleep with, no that mark is saved for one very special neck.

"Forget the girl. I want Blade and Kelly. You hear me Quinn? I want them alive" I say, walking off leaving the two but hearing them follow me,

"What? Wait a minute man. You want him alive?" he asks, laughing slightly as if I just told him a joke,

"Yes, both of them, alive and brought to me. His blood needs to be fresh with my plans. And I need her there too, not a scratch is to be one her" I say, beginning to mingle with the other guests, knowing that they will do as I say without question.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter,


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly POV

Going deeper into the archives there are more corridors leading to a single one, and I swear that stench is getting worse!

"What's that smell?" Karen asks, I narrow my eyes at the voice I hear beyond us,

"...image carefully, Frost. You will need 12 purebloods to make the ritual work. Krieger, is that you?" they say, and my eyes widen in shock and disgust, a great mound of flesh from one vampire, that's just beyond gross, his eyes finding us as we appear before him,

"He-he's here! He's here!" he says, obviously speaking to someone else, his eyes seem solely on Blade,

"This must be Pearl, the record keeper" Blade says, I nod in agreement, blocking my nose as I walk over with Blade to a screen that Pearl must have been using to speak with someone. The sound and smell he makes is disgusting, thankfully only muffled from my blocking my nose,

"He's Going to kill me! You need me, Frost! You need me!" Pearl cries, pathetic,

"Pearl, you're history. Have the good grace to die with some fuckin' dignity." Says the voice of Frost from the screen, Blade bringing the screen to look at us after stepping beside me,

"Congratulations, Blade" he says, his eyes on Blade but I see them go to me, I narrow my eyes at him,

"I hear you've been Lookin' for me. I'm flattered. Truly, my dead heart beats from the sight of the lovely Kelly I see before me" he says, I frown at him for this,

"It'll pass" Blade says, thankfully answering for both of us, then ending the call.

"What is that?" Pearl asks, I look to Karen where he was looking to see her bringing the torch out from it's bag,

"That, biscuitboy, is a U.V. lamp. We're gonna play a little game of 20 questions. Depending on how you answer, you may walk out of here with a tan. What's that?" Blade asks, indicating the digital layout on the screen,

"Oh, that? Oh, it's nothing. It's routine research. Heh heh. Actually, it's a video game." He says but I look to Karen and she nods in understanding then points the flash light at Pearl, turning it on and frying him, making him scream in agony.

"That must've hurt" I say, Blade nodding in agreement,

"It's a fragment, a piece of the prophecy!" Pearl cries, obviously in a lot of pain from being scorched,

"What prophecy?" Blade asks, I frown at him for this, what prophecy? And why would Frost be so interested in it?

"Oh, I'm not really sure. There are so many out—," but again Karen fries him rather than hearing more of his, good she's learning.

However, as he screams I can understand the vampire language enough to understand what he is saying, La Magra is coming? Spirits of the twelve will awaken the blood god? What the heck?

"And there is nothing you can do about it, daywalker!" he screams,

"Is that so?" Blade asks,

"Well, that's what Frost says" Pearls says weakly,

"Well Frost can take what he says and stuff it up his ass" I say, he sneers at me for this,

"His plans for you are too good for you, you deserve to be sucked dry" he says, I glare at him for this, then point my gun at his leg and shoot it, hearing his scream, should have lost weight then you might have been able to run for it.

"Then you won't mind me borrowing this for a while, will you? If he moves, fry him" says Blade, after taking the tape from the computer. Good, me and dad can take a look at it later, I want to know what this whole blood god is.

"What's in here?" Blade asks, after going over to a metallic door, heavily locked too,

"N-nothing its…s-store room but you're wasting your time. There's nothing of importance to anyone" Pearl says, good grief you would think that he would know by now that we can tell when he is lying.

"Then you won't mind if we take a peek" Blade says, I go over to him and help look at the door,

"No!"

His screams get louder, and ongoing to the point where after a while I look behind me to see Pearl next to cooked before she looks to us like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, turning the flash light off. Pearl whimpering in pain.

"He moved" she says, I smirk at her for this, I'm beginning to like her. I turn back to the door and pull out a sticky grenade from my messenger bag, looking to Blade in question,

"Good idea" he says with a faint smile which I return, planting the grenade,

"Step back" I say, stepping away from the door with Blade, bringing Karen back a little with us, then when at a safe distance I press the trigger, exploding the door.

"See ya Pearl" I say as we walk to the newly made entry way and find a lot of glass cases, keeping old pieces of parchment safe. On closer inspection, I believe I know what it is, the vampire bible, the book of Erebus.

"What is this?" Karen asks, herself also having been looking at the pages, I walk over to Blade,

"These are the pages from The Book of Erebus, the Vampire Bible. It contains everything... their entire history. La Magra must be one of their legends" Blade says, I look at one of the pages, slowly deciphering one, it's difficult to read but dad taught me how, I'm just a little rusty is all, if we find something that relates to La Magra then dad can tell us the rest.

"Why is Frost so interested in La Magra?" Karen asks, that's what I want to know also, but Blade shushes her, I look to him confused but then hear hurried footsteps, I nod to him for this, letting him know I will stay with Karen, I watch as he goes away to investigate, I look back at the page I was looking at earlier but more footsteps are heard from where we came in and before I have time to react, a hand is on my throat from behind,

"Don't even think about pulling out a weapon sweetheart, wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little neck" comes Quinn's voice, I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Hello again Quinn, heard you lost another hand" I say inwardly smirking, feeling him tighten his hold on my neck, but I can feel the restraint he has on himself not to do any tighter, he wants to choke me but something is holding him back.

I hear a smash and look to where the sound came from, seeing other vampires around us, one holding Karen,

"Let's go see big brother, shall we?" Quinn says, pulling us toward where the sound was, there finding Blade being held against a wall by two men and a thin rope around his neck from behind, cowards!

"Well, well, well. You took my arm, man. Remember? But it's cool. I gotta new one. Think I'll ever play piano again?" Quinn asks, showing off his brand new arm and hand, and I have a vague idea as to where and whom he may have gotten it from,

"You can slice him, you can dice him, but the Quinn man just keeps on comin!" he shouts, I roll my eyes at this, hearing the others laughing at his words,

"No matter how much we wish otherwise" I say, feeling his hand tighten on my throat again, but again he doesn't go farther than that, why?

"Check it out. I've got his pig sticker." Says a male who I see at the corner of my eye from where I can see him that he is holding Blade's sword, I share a look with Blade knowing what will happen next, however I did not want to be this close since not a few seconds later his hand explodes and I get a lovely bit of spray on me, I

"You're a fuckup, Crease! Ha ha ha ha! You're a fuckup! "I got his pig sticker!" Ohh. You're just full of surprises, ain't you, chief?" Quinn asks, after handing me over to another male him holding my arms from behind me, damn it, if were otherwise I could take him!

Quinn now standing before Blade and starts to punch him in the chest, laughable because Blade is very obviously wearing body armour there, however he must have realised this surprisingly and punches him in the face, I narrow my eyes at Quinn he is seriously going to die.

"Stay with me, sweetness... 'cause I'm not finished with you yet. Ah, looky here. Sliver. Nice craftsmanship, huh? Probably cost you a pretty penny. Now, this here is a man who takes his job...just a little too seriously, don't you think? Come to think of it, Blade, I owe you one" he says, then suddenly using the silver stake that was in Blade's holster, stabs him in the shoulder with it, I try to throw off the one holding me but his grip on me tightens, I swiftly kick backward between his legs and catch him, his release on me gone. I elbow him in the face knocking him to the ground and I run at Quinn with a sais in hand after getting it out of its holster from my hip and stab him through the shoulder, hearing him scream in agony and shock,

"What goes around comes around bitch!" I say, dodging others before I'm pinned against the floor,

"You! You are – you are so fucking lucky! That I have orders not to hurt you, under any circumstances, because the amount of hurt I would do to you makes me feel a great load of happy right now bitch!" Quinn says, hearing the pain in his voice,

"Why aren't you allowed? Who the hell gave you this order and why?!" I ask, looking up to him, seeing him take a knee down in front of me, holding my sais in his hand after presumably taking it out,

"That would be telling now wouldn't it, just thank your fucking lucky stars" he says then getting up, looking back to Blade, I glare fiercely at him for this, I don't like this, who the hell made this order, I have some kind of protection from these killers and it makes my skin crawl.

"Actually, if you want to get technical, Blade... I owe you two." He says, but he pauses upon hearing Blade laughing,

"Oh, what's so funny, bright eyes?" Quinn asks, I look to Blade seeing him still laughing,

"I'm expecting company" he says laughing still and that's when I smirk, I know who's coming, and without delay an explosion erupts to my left, cases with the pages smashing around where the explosion was, the ones holding me backing away, I grab my sigh in one hand and get up on one knee, I look to see my dad standing where the explosion broke the wall,

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" he asks, the vampires suddenly coming out of their shock and beginning to advance on him but dad already starts to shoot at them with his gun. I run to dad with Blade and Karen following after Blade got himself away from the men holding him, and me knocking out the weird blond holding Karen. I quickly grab the page I was reading earlier and my sais that Quinn dropped, running to dad

"No! No guns! No! No! No! No! Fuckin' this way! Drop the guns! I need him! He wants Blade and Kelly alive! Go!" shouts Quinn, I grow more confused by this, so both me AND Blade are wanted alive, well that's a first considering they have been trying to kill him for years.

We go into another room where dad is guarding at the entrance with his gun, Blade quickly taking out the stake from his shoulder, shots stop suddenly after what Quinn says, dad joining us,

"You've been listening in the whole time?" Karen asks, dad on my left side, us walking along the tunnel,

"Keeping radio contact." Blade says, I can hear the slight pain in his voice, not that he would let that on, but I know he will still be feeling the pain from the stab wound, it won't heal until early tomorrow.

"Think I'd let these two run loose without a chaperon?" dad asks, I smirk at this with an eye roll, but just as we near the exit of the tunnel, a train runs past, I go to the side of the wall with dad, I look behind us to see the vampires coming at us, I go to the right side with Blade and Karen going left, dad following me,

"Christ! I'm too old for this. Somebody get me a god-damn wheelchair!" dad shouts as another train goes past,

"Not a chance in hell!" I shout, he laughs at me for this which I join, suddenly an explosion erupts and throws debris at the train which smacks into both me and dad, throwing me against the wall and down the side, I stare at the train tracks right in front of me, missing by inches, shit.

I back up carefully, seeing dad come down to me,

"Are you alright?" he asks, I nod catching my breath, he looks to my side and sees an escape hatch, I nod in agreement, him opening it up and going in first, me following behind,

"Think those two will be alright?" I ask, as we go down another tunnel,

"They'll be fine, your brother knows to come home after a fight" he says, I nod at this, but then flash a light at him from my bag that I still remarkably have, looking at the deep cut on his head,

"Does it make me look prettier?" he asks, I smirk at this,

"Makes you look rather dashing pa" I say laughing slightly, he chuckles at this, bringing his arm around my shoulders,

"Let's get home" he says, I couldn't agree more, there is a lot to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly POV

Blade and Karen got back not too long after me and dad, I helped Blade to clean and stitch his stab wound, it had already started to heal thankfully so wouldn't need much more doing to it,

"Are you alright?" he asks, I look to him confused do I not look alright?

"With what Quinn and Pearl said, sounds like someone has plans for you" he says, I look down at this with a glare,

"It makes me feel uncomfortable, I don't like it, the thought of someone controlling the shots and I don't know who. I need more information, but I aint doing anything anyone tells me to do that isn't you, dad or myself" I say, he nods at this in agreement,

"Try to rest brother" I say giving him a hug which he returns,

"Whatever happens I'll be there little sis. Don't worry too much" he says, I smile at this and nod, leaving his room into the main room where I see dad with Karen,

"I found him when he was 13. He'd been livin' on the streets, feedin' off the homeless.

His need for blood had taken over at puberty. I took him for a vampire at first.

Almost killed him too, until Kelly stopped me, stood right in front of him blocking him from view, he was more shocked then me. Then I realized what he was. Blade's mother was

attacked by a vampire while she was pregnant. She died, but he lived. Unfortunately, he'd undergone certain genetic changes. He can withstand garlic, sliver, even sunlight, and he's got their strength. This time tomorrow, all those wounds of his will be healed. He still ages

like a human, though. See, vampires age slower than us. Unfortunately...he also inherited

their thirst" dad says, I sit on one of the chairs beside him,

"I thought the serum was supposed to suppress that" Karen says,

"Time's runnin' out" dad says, I start to help dad to get the serum ready for later, knowing Blade will need it.

"His body's startin' to reject it. So far, all my efforts to find a cure have failed" dad says, I rub his back at this to show support, he has been working tirelessly to try and help Blade's thirst, but no matter what he or I do nothing helps.

"Why do you hunt them?" Karen asks,

"Kelly and I had a family once—I had wife, and three daughters. Then a drifter came callin' one evenin', a vampire. He toyed with 'em first, tried to make me decide which order they'd die in. Kelly was only a baby at the time, she'd crawled into a hidden hatch in the wall of her nursery, she was – thank god – a quiet baby so rarely cried, I thought that he had killed her but when I went to check she came out, as if we had been playing hide and seek like we used to. To that day I swore that I would keep her safe and prepared" he says looking over at me and smiling which I return, having already heard this story before, I barely remember it all which I am grateful for, but I wish I remembered my mother and sisters more,

"We kill as many of 'em as we can find, but it's gettin' worse. Because of Frost. There's somethin' happenin' in the vampire ranks. It's somethin' big...and I'd stake my Life

that son of a bitch is at the centre of it" dad says, I nod in agreement at all this, every time something bad happens his name is present.

Next day –

"Dad I need you to have a look at this, the record keeper was doing some research for Frost and it had something to do with a legend of La Magra" I say, after walking out of my room, handing dad the page I took from the archive yesterday, he looks at it with a frown from his desk,

"Smells like a vampire wiped his ass with it" he says, I smirk at this,

"It's written in book, it's from the book of Erebus which I assume you know, otherwise I'm sitting you down for studying again" he says I smirk at him for this, but nod to let him know that I already knew,

"We think it's what Frost has been workin' on" says Blade who walks over to us from his room,

"It' says something about the blood god, the spirits of the twelve, I – I don't know, I can't make out the rest of it" dad says, I nod at this, I read the bit of the blood god, but I couldn't get the rest, not that I'll tell him that or he will keep me down and reading books.

"Maybe this'll help" Blade says, handing dad the disc he took from Pearls machine,

"I'll figure out something" dad says, I nod in agreement, if need be I'll stick behind and help. I look behind Blade to see a van back towards us and stopping, Karen coming out of the drivers seat, odd I thought she was still asleep oh well.

"So, what's all this?" Blade asks, I stay seated listening, watching as Karen bringing what looks like medical equipment out of the van,

"Took a trip to the hospital last night, borrowed some equipment" she says,

"For your miracle cure?" Blade asks, I can hear the disbelief in his voice, well she is a medical woman she might know some things we don't,

"This is E.D.T.A. It's an anticogulat, we use it to treat blood clots. Now look what happens when I introduce it onto a sample of vampire blood. Take a step back. The reactions energetic" she says, I step back with dad and Karen, keeping my eyes on the blood sample, but Blade stays where he is stood, but jump in surprise when it explodes, I laugh at this, the image of us using this against vampires brings a smile to my face, dad snickering beside me when Blade looks back at us,

"Some cure" Blade says,

"I didn't say E.D.T.A was a cure. But maybe you could use it to explode some vampire heads" she says, I smile widely at this,

"Hell yeah! We need to order some more of this stuff" I say making dad and Karen smirk,

"Wait a minute. I need a sample of your blood" Karen says,

"Later. Gotta go downtown. Need some serum" Blade says,

"Serum can wait. This is important" dad says, and after a shared look, Blade nods in agreement, I take dads hand at this,

"Come on dad, time for your injection" I say silently, knowing he doesn't like others to hear, he nods grudgingly at this, already starting to hear him cough, he sits at his desk while I get his injections and bits together, gloves, swabs and disinfectant alcohol, I can hear Blade speaking with Karen, likely telling her the truth of dad, I'm not thrilled that he is telling her but I keep my mind to the task at hand,

"We need to check on Karen and her progression, she only has a few more days" dad says, I nod in agreement at this, getting rid of the needle after his injection is done.


	6. Chapter 6

Blade POV 6

We need to figure out what is going on in their ranks, something big is coming up and we need to know what, and be prepared.

We also need to find out why someone has ordered a no-kill on Kelly, when one of them puts an order like that out it brings up concerns.

"Blade"

I stop in my tracks at hearing my name, then look over to the small park on the other side of the road, there seeing before me Frost himself, I watch him for a few seconds, waiting for the traffic to lessen before I cross the road, not wanting any attention, yet.

Back of my mind I'm trying to figure out how he is stood here, in the daylight, he should be ash right about now. However something else that gets my attention is the child stood beside him, very clearly not willingly,

"How you doin', chief?" he asks, I begin to go for my gun, this being the prime time to kill him once and for all.

"Easy" he says, seeing what I am about ot do only to bring the child closer, stroking a finger under chin once before extending his fingernail to a point, sharp enough where he would do some damage, the threat very clear,

"Wouldn't want our little friend here to wind upon the back of a milk carton, now would we? Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, man. Had my eye on you for years. I know all about you- your serum, Whistler – Kelly of course – everything" he says, and then that's when I see a little light shine on him and I start to smell the product that's protecting him from the sun.

"Sunblock" I say, letting him know I've figured out his little trick,

"Hey, it's a start, right? The goal, of course, is to be like you, the daywalker. You got the best

of both worlds, don't you? All our strengths... none of our weaknesses" he says, that's where he is wrong,

"Well, maybe I don't see it that way" I say,

"Oh, so it's back to pretending we're human again? Come on. Spare me the uncle Tom routine, OK? You can't keep denying what you are, man. Heh. You think the humans will ever accept a half-breed like you? They can't. They're afraid of you. And they should be. You're an animal. You're a fuckin' maniac. Look at 'em. They're cattle, pieces of meat. What difference does it make how their world ends? Plague...war... famine. Morality doesn't even

enter into it. We're just a function of natural selection, man, the new race" he says, seems like somebody has been thinking about this for a while, but I don't care about his preaching

"Looks like your mascara's running" I say, hoping the insult is there to shut him up,

"I'm offering you a truce. I want you with us." He says, I frown at him for this, what kind of idiot does he think I am? He touches where I can assume he feels the sunblock running, realising his time is running short,

"What do you think, I'm stupid? The spirits of the twelve will awaken La Magra" I say, I see the surprise in his eyes, he tries to not show it facially but his eyes give it away, he didn't want me knowing about it,

"You're familiar with the Blood God" he says,

"Frost... you're nothing to me... but another dead vampire" I say,

"You're an idiot. You know that? I came down here offering you an easy way out, and you spit it right back in my fuckin' face. At least I will have someone else who I know will be more willing of my offer, the beautiful Kelly I'm sure" eh says, as soon as he mentions Kelly I start to grab my gun again, this asshole doesn't know when to quit, his infatuation with Kelly sickens me, and the fact that he is talking about her joining him makes my blood boil.

"Careful" he says, stopping my movement by raising the child by her throat,

"What do I care? They're nothing but cattle... just like you said." I say, trying to catch him off guard,

"If you wanna take the hard road, be my guest, pal, but I promise you by the time this is over, you're gonna wish they never cut you from your mother's—" but I don't let him finish as I start shooting at him but the bastard avoids them and throws the child against a food vendor and into the street, I look to where Frost was and find that he has disappeared. Hurriedly I run and grab the child before she got run over and onto the side walk.

"Go home" I say to her, she nods and hurries away.

I need to get back as soon as possible.

Kelly POV

I must admit that Karen does sound like she's onto something here,

"It was simple. Why do vampires need to drink blood?" she says, me sat

"Cause their own blood can't sustain human blood" dad says him sitting beside me against a table, us both watching her work,

"Right. So, it's a genetic defect, just like haemolytic anaemia. That means that we have to treat it with gene therapy, rewrite the victim's DNA with a retrovirus. They've been using it

on sickle cell anaemia" she says, already injecting herself, I look at her worried

"Are you sure that's safe?" dad asks, voicing my own concerns, him standing up now,

"I have no idea, but I don't have a choice, do I?" she says, giving a pointed look to dad for what he said earlier to her after he checked up on her, his suspicions correct that she isn't long before the change.

"You actually think this could work?" dad asks, my eyes on Karen, if this does work there will be countless lives that can be saved from being bitten by vampires.

"On me... yes. On Blade, I'm not so sure. See, he didn't contract vampirism from a bite

like I did. He was born with it. It's-it's part of his DNA. I'm sure I can cure his thirst, but it's gonna take time" she says, I look down upset that this can't help Blade, but at least she's wanting to help his thirst, not to mention if this cure works on her that's one step up on them.

"Ah, we're out of time. You saw what was on that disc" dad says, mentioning about the ritual of La Magra, now that's some heavy shit.

Suddenly we start to hear laughter, I look to where I heard it, dad stepping forward and both of us seeing someone hiding behind one of the pillar at the end of the building, shit! We both hurry back over to the work stations, all the while stupid laughter going on in different places,

"Damn. Get out of here" dad says, I hurriedly throw Karen a gun which she catches while I grab my shotgun from under the table, cocking it ready.

I see them all around us, they've surrounded us, above and on ground, I spot one on the other side of dad and shoot him in the head, hearing other gunshots going off, I shoot at another and walk a little over there hearing others around this area, and shoot one from above.

"I said get out of here!" dad shouts, but I hear a thud after another gunshot and see him fall,

"Dad!" I shout, shooting at another one near us but I trip over something and suddenly my gun is out of my hand and I'm grabbed from behind, oh hell no!

I elbow him in the gut and then in the face when they stumble forward from my hit, kicking at another one coming at me, and punching someone else, I hit another with a pole I take from the table but three come at me at once and I can't even damn well move, but I don't give them the satisfaction, using all my strength to try and wiggle out of their hold. But their hold is damn good and take us over to the workstation,

"Nice place. Took us a while to find it!" I see in time to see Frost hit my dad, I try to get out of the hold more, shrieking in anger at the sight of the asshole touching my father, just as he goes for him again Frost again gets him back on the ground, I struggle again to get out of these bastard's grip, I won't watch my father get killed!

"Bite me and get it over with" dad says, no!

"I ain't gonna bite you" Frost says, but he suddenly starts kicking him, no the bastard stop!

"Frost!" I shout, instantly getting his attention, his foot raised before he was about to kick dad again,

"Leave my father alone or I swear I will shoot your balls off!" I shout, trying again to get out of the hold I'm in to no avail,

"My dear Kelly, all you have to do is ask" he says, putting his foot down on the ground, his eyes on me as he walks over,

"But I am going to kill him" he says, I lunge forward at him but hes out of reach damn it!

"However," I look to him at this, what the hell is this bastard up to?

"I will accept a trade" he says, I glare at him for this,

"Don't you dare Kelly!" dad shouts but one of the vampires kicks at him,

"Stop it! Alright I'll trade! Kill me instead!" I shout, at this Frost raises his hand and the guy stops kicking my father, my eyes look at him, he's not moving, but I can just about see breathing movement,

"Alright Kelly, but I'm not going to kill you. No I have something very special for you" he says, I narrow my eyes at him at this,

"What?" I ask,

"I'm going to do, what I have wanted to do since I met you, I'm going to bite you, turn you into one of us…and finally make you mine forever" he says, I think I went into a little bit of shock. He wants to turn me? Make me into a vampire?

As a response I spit at him,

"Go fuck yourself" I say, he wipes his cheek where I spat at,

"Fine, then you get to watch your father die" he says, I lunge at him for this but again I can't get to him, forced to watch as he walks further to my father and while watching me he grabs my dad and I see him about to bite him, no he can't! Not my dad! No!

"No! alright! Alright have it your way! just bite me but don't kill him!" I shout, tears running down my face, I can't watch my dad turn, I can't it's the last thing he would ever want, he would rather die then turn, I'm the same, but if turning is what will save my dad then I'll do it, he will curse me and maybe disown me but I will not see my father die.

Frost drops my father, I glare at him for this, him walking over to me, he looks to the people holding me and I'm suddenly let go, I stand straight facing him, I won't let him see me fall, I'll accept this fate without turning into a sobbing wreck, this isn't unwilling, I'm doing this willingly to save my dad.

He takes some hair that's over my shoulder and puts it aside, baring my neck to him, then without warning he sinks his teeth in, I cringe, forcing myself not to scream or cry, my fists clench, feeling his arms around me, holding me up, I hate to admit it but if he wasn't I'm pretty sure I would be on my knees.

It feels like years but it must have only been minutes before he finally let's go, all energy within me is gone as soon as he lets go of my throat, and I feel myself fall but not hit the ground,

"Now my dear Kelly, let's take you to your new home" he says, I can just about make out what he says but I don't hear anything else before all I see is darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Blade POV

I drove as quickly as possible back to our den, unfortunately having to still pick up the serum, but as I approach I can see that something is very wrong.

I walk in, looking around seeing the mess, broken glass and equipment all over the place, where is everyone?

"Whistler?" I shout, looking around, I walk over to then see Whistler sat on a chair, bleeding profusely, I look around for Kelly and Karen,

"Ohh, Frost took them" Whistler gasps, I look to him for this,

"He bit Kelly…tricked her in telling her he would spare me if she agreed to let him turn her, sick bastard wanted her so long and now she got her, I couldn't protect her, its my fault" he says, I frown at this in anger, that fucker turned Kelly! He is going to die for sure, we may be able to help Kelly if Karen can figure this cure out.

"Listen to me, the disc. He decoded it. Frost is trying to...trigger a fuckin' vampire apocalypse. There's some kind of...Vampire God he's trying to resurrect. La Magra. You're the key. He needs your blood. The blood of the Daywalker. You're the chosen one. Listen to me, Blade. You can't go after him" he says, I narrow my eyes at this,

"Bullshit" I say,

If Frost gets his hands on you, it's all over. There'll be armies of the motherfuckers." He says, groaning in pain, he's a tough one, the injuries I can see should have killed him, but the venom within him is keeping him alive,

"Shit. You're gonna have to finish me off. Don't want me coming back." He says, I shake my head slightly, I am not killing him, no way in hell.

"We can treat the wounds." I say

"It's too far gone. You know that. Give me your gun" he says, I shake my head

"No" I say,

"Give me the god-damn gun. Now walk away, you stupid son of a bitch. And you save Kelly you hear? Walk the fuck away." He says, frowning deeply I give him my hand gun and walk away, not long after hearing the gun shot.

I close my eyes, restraining the need to punch something, I look to the work table and see a T.V with an unknown video inside. I press the play button

"By the time you watch this, your friend Whistler Should be dead. If it makes any difference to you, he put up quite a fight. You can find us at the Edgewood Towers. You should be excited, you'll see Kelly the way she was born to be" he says, I sneer after he says this, punching the screen in anger.

Kelly POV

I open my eyes finally, admittedly seeing a lot clearer, but the reason why I see better makes me growl…that's new, but expected. I sit up from the bed I am on, beyond grateful I am wearing the same clothes.

However, I am glaring in anger when I remember some things that were said when I was on and off conscious. I stand up and walk around the room, its bare, white walls and with a desk with a computer, I look around and find a door, I check if its open and am surprised when it is closed.

I walk out of the room, and walk down a corridor

"You seem a bit...tense. A bit pent-up maybe, like you need to release something. You know? Blade not...givin' it to you maybe. I don't know. I just... I see such a beautiful woman. Great skin – not as good as my Kelly's. I'd like to see you happy, that's all." I hear Frost say, I keep my back to wall, listening to them, somehow I know I can smell Karen, maybe I'm familiar with her smell from before I was bitten?

"Is this the part where you offer to turn me?" Karen says, so the cure did work, brilliant I need her to use it on me!

"Well, it's either that or a body bag" Frost says, I glare at this I won't let him hurt her,

"Go ahead. Bite me. I'll just cure myself. I did it before, and I can do it again" Karen says, I smirk at this,

"There is no cure, baby" he says,

There is if you've been bit, if you were once human. How'd you get that scar, Deacon? A born vampire would have the power to regenerate from birth. You must've gotten scarred

before you were turned. Isn't that right? Vampires like you aren't a species. You're just...infected, a virus... a sexually transmitted disease" she says,

"I'll tell you what we are, sister. We're the top of the fuckin' food chain. The Blood God's coming. And after tonight, you people are fuckin' history. He's a hurricane, an act of God. Anyone caught in his path will instantly be turned. Everyone you've ever known, everyone you've ever fucking loved. It won't matter who's pureblood and who's not. How are you gonna cure the whole fuckin' world? Hmm? And Blade's blood is the key. How about I remind you what being vampire is like" he says, at this I growl and go around the corner, throwing him away from her and into the wall, I keep myself in front of Karen, only for a second realizing I am in a crouch positon.

"Ah, Kelly! Glad to see you are awake, your strength has improved greatly I see" frost says standing back up, I glare at him, slowly standing up but by no means letting my guard up,

"I heard what you said you bastard, you put the order to kill my father, I agreed to change only if you didn't kill him!' I say, he walks over to me with that stupid casual smile,

"I didn't kill him, my boys did. So actually, I held up my end of the bargain" he says, but as soon as he finishes I lunge at him, punching him and trying to scratch his eyes out, but without warning I'm suddenly pressed up against a wall,

"Your mine now Kelly! It doesn't matter anymore, he was old timer anyway, wouldn't have lived any longer than a couple of years" he says, I growl at him angrily,

"He would have outlived you, you sick fuck!" I say, swinging my foot backward hitting him in the balls and then smacking my head back into his, then throw him away but he catches my arm and takes me with him,

"Your better then, I thought you were! I love the fire in you, the anger! You'll make the perfect queen" he says, grinning widely down at me after he's pinned me down, I glare at him but then frown, what the hell does he mean by queen?

"We got an intruder" comes a voice from his phone headset, I look to him with a growing smirk, I know who's coming.

"Have the men on high alert, and apprehend him" Frost says, getting up and pulling me up with him,

"Deac, I don't think you understand. I mean, this dude is fuckin' bad. What? He's, like, he had and he's got shit he throws at you—" Quil says, I grin at this, looking to Frost resisting the urge to laugh, he looks at me for this and rolls his eyes at my expression,

"Yeah, the swords. Throw it in the air, catch it underneath. Yeah. Shut the fuck up!" Frost says, I laugh at this,

"Seriously? I've been wondering for years now, why the hell do you have him?" I ask, looking to him questioningly, might as well wait for Blade, I promised him I would kill Frost with him,

"He – he was a friend and I swore I would" he says, looking to me annoyed, I laugh at this,

"Your pathetic" I say, looking at him, he smirks at this,

"I have ambition, and it works out, I now have you and it won't be long before I have Blade" he says, I glare at him for this,

"There's no intruder where we are. Look, make it happen, all right? It's one guy on foot. That's him! Get him! Why am I hearing gunfire? Huh?" Frost asks, I smile at him,

"Because Blade is shooting your men and is soon going to shoot you with the same gun" I say, he glares at me for this,

Huh? Did I tell anybody to start shooting? I need him alive" Frost says, now moving us away, Quill leading Karen behind us,

"Lock this place down" Frost says, I narrow my eyes at him what has he got planned? He hands me over to two men and walks into the room I woke up in earlier. I try to stop frost when he pulls what looks like a gun out when he enters the room, but these men are strong!

"Jesus Christ. I thought you'd be happy. You're finally being reunited

with your mother, and you act like this?" Frost says, my eyes widen at this, seeing the woman stood beside Frost, is she really Blade's mother, but I thought she was dead?

"Blade, give it up. It's over. She belongs to me, buddy. Don't look so surprised. You spent your whole life Looking for the vampire who bit your mother. Well, here I am. Who would ever guess you'd survive your mother's death? But you did. And here we are- one big happy

fuckin' family" Frost says, then suddenly knocks Blade out, l lunge at him for this, but the restraints are still on me,

"Alright, everyone get ready to ship out, we're leaving in three hours" he says, everyone leaving the room and taking Karen and Blade with them. I stand still when the two men leave, Frost looking over at me now, I keep my eyes at him, he better not think he's getting anything from me,

"Don't worry love, you'll get used to me, hell we'll have all eternity, you'll learn to love me" he says, I narrow my eyes at him for this,

"It'll take a lot longer than that for me to even like you never mind love you. You're a monster, you care for only yourself, you want to kill humanity, guess what? That's where we came from, it's what we were before being bitten, without the human race, there would be no vampires, and none of your precious blood to sustain you" I say, he tilts his head at me for this,

"After I change us, we won't need blood, and just by us looking at them, they will become vampires, the selected humans will be used as blood bags, cattle, what they are meant to be, we will be royalty, I will make sure you will want for nothing, all your desires will be granted, anything you want, it's yours. I just ask that you be eternally mine and love me" he says, stood right in front of me, I look at him darkly,

"I'll love you, when my father lives" I say, putting my hate for him into my gaze, he frowns at me for this. I turn to walk away from him but he grabs my wrist, spinning me around to face him,

"He'll live then, I'll bring him back, he won't have died, trust me there was too much venom in him for him to die. But I'll only do it for one thing and one thing only" he says, I glare at him for this

"Like I'm going to trust you. You lie, you manipulate. I wouldn't trust you with a fish" I say with a sneer, but unexpectedly he brings the gun out, I back away from him at this, but he keeps his hold on me, but he hands me the gun,

"That setting would kill me, go ahead, do it, it's what you have always wanted to do right? But if you do, your father will stay dead. I want to make you happy Kelly, have done since I first met you. I want to do everything in my power to make you happy, to be mine. That is what I desire above all else. I'll save your father, but you have to be my mate, you have to love me, do as I say without question and want to be mine" he says, I glare at him for this,

"Bribery again Frost, if you really wanted to do something decent you would do something without wanting something in return" I say, he scoffs at this,

"I aint a soft shit Kelly, not my style. But I'll do this for you, but only if you swear to willing stay with me, not have me have to keep you by my side by force. And I'm being damn generous" he says, I frown at this, looking down in thought, unfortunately it's a good deal, so I just follow him around and stand beside him, in exchange he'll wake my dad up, and with Karen's cure dad can be cured.

"So, I just need to be with you, no more guards holding me nearby, I'll just stand by you, follow you around like a bitch" I say he smiles lightly at this,

"You're not a bitch Kelly, you'll do what I ask, not leave my sight, be mine. I'll wait a little while before anything physical starts, I respect you enough for that, and in exchange I will save your father, hell I'll keep Blade alive too after we're done using him. now I'm giving you two lives, one of your father and your adopted brother, and all you have to do is be my mate" he says, I look away at this, mate I know what that means. But he said he would wait a while before anything physical starts. At least I'll have time to get myself ready mentally for that shit. I've already had to sacrifice my mortality for my dad, he won't want to see me anyway now that I'm a vampire anyway, he's always hated that thought, it's what he fought so hard against.

"Alright, I'll be your mate, in exchange you bring my father back to life, and after this damn ritual of yours and using Blade's blood you let him live" I say, looking at him, he nods at this, his eyes not leaving me.

"I'll make the arrangements" he says, I nod at this.

What have I got myself into.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, look forward to any and all reviews


End file.
